thornbarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kukul
Bio Kukul is Teran's pet Sonic dragon. Teran acquired him after using his power to influence dragons to convince a mother Sonic dragon who's nest was overcrowded to let him have one of the eggs from the nest to lighten the mother's load. He is 6 months old, but is maturing rapidly in mental capacity. He has a weird disorder that doesn't allow him to physically age. He is a very loyal pet and companion. Being a Sonic dragon, he can only talk to the others using a wooden plank he writes on or by using the universal language of dragons. As hinted, he can talk to bats. He has a particular bond with Hypersonic bats. These bats are very closely related to Sonic dragons. Due to their very similar genes, they are very friendly towards each other, granting him access to caves that are home to Hypersonic bats. There is one particular group of Hypersonic bats that he has become particularly friendly with. He is commonly found with a few of them near by, and is always welcome into their cave. They are the Dayling Hypersonic bats. One day, after adventuring with Teran and Draco, Kukul came home and saw that Meishka had brought home the most beautiful Sakura dragon that Kukul had ever seen named Jubilee. He fell in love instantly and the two of them became a couple and had a baby Flower dragon named Gardenia. Eventually, disaster struck and Jubilee died of an unkown illness. While grieving, he met three new friends, Frostbite (an Ice dragon), Crystal (an Emerald dragon), and Luna (a Moon dragon). Luna has become a motherly figure for Gardenia, and Kukul has developed a small crush on her. He is also friends with Nirninkrii, Dracnycta's mate. The Daylings The Daylings are more closely related to Sonic dragons than any other group of Hypersonic bats. Most Hypersonic bats just resemble bats with large ears and and advanced understanding of their vocal capabilities. Daylings, however, are far more advanced. They resemble small, fluffy, juvinile Sonic dragons during the day, but at night are able to make their scales stand up, move back a little, and then lay down the opposite way, causing them to become a greyish black collor and blend in with the night. Also, instead of just being able to use their vocal talents in different ways, their vocal chords evolved to the same point of Sonic dragons. They also know how to better focus their sonic waves than Sonic dragons, giving them wider varieties of uses, anywhere from communicating through walls to making molecules vibrate so rapidly that objects will burst into flames or crumble. They are very powerful creatures, and not to be trifled with. They are currently teaching Kukul everything they know. Skills Kukul has many useful skills. The first is his ability to talk to the Hypersonic bats. Through this, he can carry out more advanced tasks by getting help from his little friends. His second is his own sonic abilities. He can use it for both offensive and defensive capabilities. He is also able to fly. He is not good at long distances, but however long he manages to stay up he does a good job at flying. He is also incredibly fast. Friends Crystal.png|Crystal Luna.gif|Luna Frosbite.gif|Frostbite Gardenia.gif|Gardenia Final Nirninkrii.png|Nirninkrii